MY SUNSHINE 1
by l-e-e-d-a-r-a
Summary: Jangan suka plagiat! ATAU PUN COPY PASTE FF INI, INI FF ASLI BUATAN KU DAN MASIH MILIK AUTHOR SEORANG Anyeonghaseyo semuanya! Author baru pertama kalinya nih nge buat ff mian ya kalo misalnya kurang berkenan di hati semuanya #plaakk dikira apaan, hehehe maaf nih biasaa jadi salting kalo di samping ada abang leeteuk :p *digampar para angels* oke langsung aja cekidottt..


Title : MY SUNSHINE

Cast :

Park Jungsoo

Kim Taeyeon

Park Daryeon

Park Omiyeon

Other cast :

Super Junior

SNSD

Kang Sora

Author : Lee Dar Yon

Genre : romantic,friendship,etc.

**Jangan suka plagiat! ATAU PUN COPY PASTE FF INI, INI FF ASLI BUATAN KU DAN MASIH MILIK AUTHOR SEORANG**

Anyeonghaseyo semuanya! Author baru pertama kalinya nih nge buat ff mian ya kalo misalnya kurang berkenan di hati semuanya #plaakk dikira apaan, hehehe maaf nih biasaa jadi salting kalo di samping ada abang leeteuk :p *digampar para angels* oke langsung aja cekidottt..

Anak nya dari pasangan taeteuk yang pertama nama nya Park Daryeon yang sebelah kiri, berumur 9 tahun berarti sekarang dia sudah kelas 4 (kalo di indonesia) sebenarnya rambut dara-ah aslinya pirang karena fotonya di tempat yang gelap dan di efekin terang yaa jadi nya rambut nya keliatan hitam dan yang di sebelah kanan anak kedua bernama Park Omiyeon yang berumur 8 tahun yang sekarang kelas 3(kalo di indonesia) asli rambutnya hitam.

Leeteuk memakai pakaian yang biasa pengantin pria pakai,sedangkan taeyon.. kalian bisa lihat sendiri cantikk nyaaa. jadi irii deh #plakk! Ceritanya disini leeteuk oppa berumur 23 tahun sedangkan taeyeon unnie berumur 21 tahun. Menikah diusia muda. hihihi

Taeyeon pov

Morning,,

Aku memaksakan diri untuk bangun, kini aku bangun dan melihat namja yang masih tertidur di samping ku itu, Siapa lagi kalo bukan Park Jungsoo suami ku. aku pun menoleh ke arah jam, ternyata masih jam 05.00 KTS . ketika aku ingin beranjak dari tempat tidur tiba-tiba saja ada yang menahan lengan ku. "chagiya~ ini kan masih terlalu pagi untuk bangun" suara yang sangat aku kenal, aku pun langsung cepat-cepat menengok ke leeteuk oppa. "YAK! Kau apa-apaan sih. Cepat lepaskan tangan mu oppa, aku kan mau membangunkan Dara dan Omiyeon biar mereka ngga telat"kata ku sambil berusaha KABUR. "Chagi, kau galak sekali.." kata leeteuk oppa masih dengan kedua matanya tertutup, aku pun berusaha melepaskan cengkraman nya tapi tetap saja tidak bisa, dia malah makin kuat mencengkram lengan ku ini "aww.. sakit oppa"rintih ku "aigoo..mian chagi,oppa ngga bermaksud"kata leeteuk oppa dengan wajah khawatir, yaa lumayan lahh cengkraman nya udah terlepas "oppa bagaimana sih, tuh lihat lenganku jadi merahh"kata ku pura-pura marah,"mian chagiya,oppa ngga tau kalo itu kekencengan"jawab leeteuk opa 'hihihi..sekarang muka nya memelas sekali jadi kasian ngeliatnya' kata ku dalam hati "iya iya oppa, lalu mau oppa sekarang apa?"tanyaku sambil berusaha dengan nada yang datar "kau yakin menanyakan itu?"tanya oppa balik dengan evil smirk nya, perasaan ku pun mulai ngga enak. Tiba-tiba wajah oppa mendekat ke wajah ku, aku bisa mendengar hembusan nafasnya yang begitu dekat daann.. "oppa!"kata ku tiba-tiba sambil mendekap mulutnya "chagi!aku tidak bisa bernapas.. lepaskan tanggan mu"kata leeteuk oppa, akhir nya ku singkirkan tangan ku dari mulutnya dan tiba-tiba saja ada yang menempel hangat di mulutku dann CHU~~~ leeteuk oppa mencium bibirku. Tiba-tiba saja pintu kamar kami pun terbuka, tanpa babibu aku pun lansung mendorong leeteuk oppa sampai terjatuh dari tempat tidur "aww.. chagi!"rintih nya, aku pun lagsung menghampiri dara yang masih di depan pintu dan tidak memperdulikan leeteuk oppa yang masih tersungkur.

"chagi.. ada apa?" tanya ku lembut

"eomma, lama banget sih. Nanti aku telat gimana.."jawab anak ku sambil mengerucutkan mulutnya. Aigooo maniss sekali anak ku ini meskipun dia lagi marah hihihi

"maaf yaa sayang, tadi itu appa mu ngga bolehin eomma bangun"jawab ku sambil mengelus rambutnya yang pirang dan panjang

"giliran sama dara-ah aja baik sedangkan suami nya sendiri di dorong sampai tersungkur"kata leeteuk oppa pelan meskipun pelan tapi aku bisa mendengar nya

"yaudah, sekarang kamu mandi dulu yaa terus tolong bangunin omiyeon. Eomma mau masak soalnya"kata ku sambil mencium pipi nya yang chubby. Akhirnya dara pun kembali ke kamarnya

"oppa~"panggil ku

"..."

"oppa~"

"..."

"oppaa~"

"ada apa taeng-ah?"akhirnya oppa menjawab. Yaa walaupun dengan nada dingin nya.

"mianhae oppa tadi sudah mendorong mu"

"hemm"

"oppa. Jebal mianhae~"

"kalo ngga mau bagaimana?"

"..."aku tak menjawab

"taeng-ah~ cepat jawab"

"e..er..eerr...ittuu.."

"apanya?"

"ngga ada Morning Kiss"kataku dengan kepala tertunduk karena malu 'aigoo.. malu sekali aku'

"wah! Chagi~ oppa maaf kan tenang saja"

"ne, gomawo oppa" kata ku lalu pergi begitu saja

"chagi~ kau kan sudah janji! Mana?"

Akhirnya akupun mencium bibir nya singkat.

"segitu saja chagi?cepat sekali!"

"sudahlah oppa, aku mau masak dulu. Sebaiknya kau cepat-cepat mandi"

"ne chagi"

Kulihat leeteuk oppa sudah masuk ke kamar mandi, dan aku pun pergi ke dapur untuk membuat sarapan.

Taeyeon pov end

Leeteuk pov

Ahh segar sekali pagi ini.. hmmm.. bau apa ini? Wahh sepertinya istriku membuat sarapan yang sangat lezat pagi ini. Aku sudah siap dengan setelan baju casual, karena hari ini super junior latihan untuk acara music bank nanti malam. "hmm chagi kau masak apa hari ini?bau nya sangat lezat"kata ku pada istri ku, "aku masak kimci dan roti bakar oppa" jawab nya. Aku pun langsung duduk di meja makan.

"chagi, dimana 2 angels ku ?" tanya ku sambil mencari-cari 2 angels ku yang imut itu

"entahlah, mungkin masih dikamar nya oppa"

"oohh, yasudah aku panggil dulu ya chagi"

"ne oppa"

Aku pun beranjak ke kamar angel ku yang pertama, ku dapati angel ku sedang duduk di meja rias nya

"chagi~ sarapan sudah siap kajja ke ruang makan"ajak ku

"appa, aku sedang bingung"jawab nya

"ada apa chagi?" aku menghampirinya lalu duduk di samping nya

"rambut ku pirang mirip siapa?"

"mirip appa dan eomma chagi, memang nya kenapa?"

"ani appa. dara hanya bertanya, lalu. Kalo si omiyeon rambutnya hitam dari mana?"

"ohh itu mirip dari harabeoji"

"oohh gituu. Yasudah, dara mau dandan biar cantik kaya eomma.."

"ne chagi, yasudah appa ke yeodongsaeng mu ya"

"ne appa"

Aku pun keluar dari kamar angel ku yang pertama dan pergi ke kamar paling pojok yaitu kamar angel ku yang kedua, angel ku yang paling kecil ini.

"chagi, kau dimana?"tanya ku sambil mencari angel ku

"waeyo appa mencariku?"tanya nya sambil keluar dari kamar mandi

"aigoo kau cantik sekali chagi~ kajja kita ke ruang makan, pasti eomma dan eonni mu sudah menunggu"ajak ku

Foto Omiyeon,,

Aku pun keluar bersama omiyeon-ah menuju ruang makan, ternyata taeng-ah dan dara-ah sudah ada duduk dimeja makan. Kulihat dara-ah begitu lucu dengan baju yang ku belikan kepada nya. Ternyata cocok sekali dengan dia.

Foto Dara,,

Kita pun segera duduk di meja makan.

"taeng-ah"panggil ku

"waeyo oppa?"

"nanti aku ada latihan, kira-kira pulang jam 4 sore. Kau tak apa dirumah sendiri?"

"gwaenchana oppa, lagi pula nanti dara dan omiyeon pulang cepat"

"betul appa"kata dara sambil mengunyah kimci nya

Leeteuk pov end

Taeyeon pov

Akhirnyaa pekerjaan ku selesai juga.. setelah mencuci piring aku pun langsung bergegas mandi

Baju yang dipake taeyeon

Ting...tong... *ceritanya bel*

Aku pun segera membuka pintu rumah ku,

"eonni!"

Waahh ternyata para yeodongsaeng ku, hyoyeon,jessica dan tiffany.

"ayo masuk"kata ku sambil menarik mereka masuk

"wahh eonni, sudah banyak sekali yaa foto-foto keluarga kecil eonni yang sedang berbahagia"kata si dancing queen hyoyeon.

"hehe iya, akhir-akhir ini entah mengapa eonni suka mengumpulkan foto anak-anak dan leeteuk oppa"

"wahh lihat sungguh imut nya ya seperti eonni"kata jessica sambil menunjuk foto dara dan omiyeon sewaktu kecil

Dara Omiyeon

"kalian mau minum apa?"tanya ku

"terserah saja"kata mereka kompak

"ne," aku pun langsung ke dapur untuk membuat hot choclate

"eonni, dimana leeteuk oppa?"tanya tiffany kepada ku

"super junior sedang latihan untuk acara music bank nanti malam, apa siwon oppa tidak memberitahu mu?"

"ani, dia hanya memberitahu ku kalau dia keluar sampai jam 4 sore"

"..." aku tidak menjawab

Aku pun meletakan hot choclate di meja ruang tamu

"eonni, aku ingin bertanya kepada mu"kata jessica sambil menatap ke arah ku

"ada apa sic?"

"apakah eonni berencana ingin mempunyai anak lagi?"tanya nya dengan muka polos

Aku pun langsung menjitak kepalanya

"APPOOO! SAKIT EONNI!"

"biarkan saja, makanya kalo ngomong tuh dijaga"kata tiffany tiba-tiba

Jessica hanya menggerutu saja

Sudah berjam-jam kita mengobrol bersama tanpa di sadari sudah jam 12 siang dan waktu nya menjemput para Angels ku

"mianhae hyoyeon,sica,tiffany. Eonni harus menjemput 2 angels ku"

"oh ya eonni tak apa, kita juga ingin pulang sekalian"kata hyoyeon memberitahu

"annyeong eonni kami pamit dulu, gomawo atas semuanya"kata mereka bertiga lalu pergi dari rumah ku

Aku pun langsung membereskan minuman tadi dan segera menjemput Angels ku

Taeyeon pov end

Leeteuk pov

"hyung, ada apa dengan kau? Berantem dengan taeyon nuna ?"tanya si dancing machine eunhyuk

"ahh.. aniyo"jawab ku tersadar akan lamunan ku

"kalau ada apa-apa hyung bisa cerita kepada ku"

"ahh gomawo hyuk, tapi aku sedang tidak ada masalah"jawab ku dusta

"ne hyung, kalau begitu aku kembali latihan"katanya. Lalu pergi dari hadapan ku

Aku masih mengingat kata-kata yeoja cinta pertama ku itu

**Flashback...**

_Aku sedang berjalan di koridor gedung SM, tiba-tiba saja aku tak sengaja bertabrakan dengan orang sampai dia terjatuh. Ternyata seorang yeoja _

"_mianhae, aku tidak sengaja" kata ku sambil membantu yeoja itu berdiri. Yeoja itu pun mendangak kan kepalanya dan seketika itu mata kita saling bertemu, tiba-tiba jatung ku berdebar kencang dan nafas ku tercekat melihat yeoja itu ternyata CINTA PERTAMA KU yang bernama KANG SORA . tiba-tiba kang sora langsung memeluk tubuh ku_

"_OPPAA.. aku kangen sekali sama oppa, kau sekarang tinggal dimana huh?"tanya nya_

_Saat itu juga pun aku langsung melepaskan pelukannya_

"_waeyo oppa?!"tanya nya marah_

"_lancang sekali kau memeluk ku, kita itu udah ngga ada hubungan apa-apa lagi yaa!"kata ku sambil menatap dingin ke arah Sora _

"_oppa..."_

"_tapi aku ini tunangan mu!" lanjutnya_

'_ya Tuhan.. kenapa engkau mempertemukan ku kembali pada kenangan lama yang pahit , baru sajaa aku merasakan yang namanya kebahagian bersama keluarga tercinta ku, tiba-tiba saja yeoja yang tak punya perasaan ini muncul di hadapan ku dan langsung memeluk ku' kata ku dalam hati _

"_SARANGHAE LEETEUK OPPA! Mianhae aku sudah meninggalkan mu begitu saja, aku sungguh menyesal" katanya sambil sedikit bergetar_

_... aku tak menjawab kata-katanya dan langsung pergi menuju ruang latihan._

**Flashback end...**

"APPAA!" tiba-tiba saja ada suara dua anak kecil yang sangat aku kenal

"My Angels?Taeng-ah? Sedang apa kalian disini ?" tanya ku sambil berjalan ke arah mereka bertiga, ternyata taeyeon,dara,dan omiyeon ada di ruang latihan super junior saat ini.

"waeyo oppa?apa kita ngga boleh kesini?"tanya taeyeon

"ani!bukan begitu! Tentu saja boleh chagiya~"

"taeyeon-ah!"teriak ku

"aisshh... apasih oppa?"

"kau itu kalo pake baju yang bener napa, ini tuh namja semua isinya" yaiyalah bagaimana aku tidak terkejut, pakaian yang ia pakai menge ekspos pahanya yang putih dan mulus itu. (yang tadi taeyeon pakai)

"tenang saja hyung, kami tidak yadong" kata siwon tiba-tiba

"kalo hyung emang ngga yadong, nah kalo Monyet gunung itu!" kata kyuhyun tiba-tiba sembari menunjuk ke arah eunhyuk yang sedang makan roti

"ENAK SAJA KAU KYUHYUN! Aku masih ingat akan istri ku yang cantik melebihi apapun"kata eunhyuk membela

"sudah hentikan!"kata ku dan Taeyeon bersamaan

"kacau dahh kalo udah tuh dua leader ngamuk mendingan aku main aja sama Park Daryeon dan Park Omiyeon minjem yaa hyung,Nuna"kata ryeowook langsung membawa kedua angels ku keluar dari ruang latihan

Semuanya tampak diam, hahaha bagus ini!

"ANYEONGHASEYO SEMUANYA!" tiba-tiba suara teriakan menyapa itu terdengar berada di belakang ku dan taeyeon

'aisshh.. apalagi ini?'batinku

"mian,leeteuk oppa dan taeyeon eonni. Kami tidak bermaksud berteriak di belakang kalian hehe.."kata hyoyeon meminta maaf

"benar oppa,eonni"kata semua member snsd kompak

"kalian sedang apa disini?" tanya taeyeon tiba-tiba

"aku ingin bertemu dengan si ikan"kata jessica sambil berlari ke arah donghae

"aku ingin bertemu dengan si gamers"kata sooyoung sambil tersenyum ke arah ku dan taeyeon lalu berjalan ke arah kyuhyun

"aku ingin bertemu chef ku tersayang,eonni"kata seohyun sambil mencari-mencari orang yang dimaksud

"yang kau maksud ryeowook?"tanya ku ke seohyun

"ahh.. ne oppa, kau tau dimana dia?"tanya seohyun

"ne aku tahu, tadi dia kelua.."

"ada apa seororo?" tanya ryeowook tiba-tiba memotong pembicaraan ku

"ahh oppa kau kemana saja? Ehh..err.. gomawo leeteuk oppa"kata seohyun kepada ku lalu seohyun menarik lengan ryeowook

"anyeonghaseyo leeteuk oppa,taeyeon eonni,Daryeon-sshi,Omiyeon-sshi. Aku kesini hanya ingin bertemu dengan sungmin oppa" kata sunny kepada keluarga ku dan langsung ber aegyo kepada sungmin

"anyeonghaseyo leader dan little leader, aku hanya ingin bertemu dengan jongwoon oppa eehh... maksud ku yesung oppa" kata yuri salah tingkah

"ne, silakan yuri-sshi"kata ku sambil tersenyum ramah

'ada apa dengan semua member ini?! Kenapa jadi berubah drastis dan lebih sopan:/ ' kata ku dalam hati

"aku hanya ingin bertemu dengan siwon oppa" kata tiffany sambil menunjukan senyuman nya yang dapet julukan _Brighter Than Gem_

"anyeonghaseyo keluarga park, kalian pasti tau aku kesini bertemu dengan siapa. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Dancing machine super junior"kata hyoyeon bersemangat

"ne.."kata ku dan tayeon bersamaan

"aku hanya ingin bertemu dengan kibum oppa"kata YoonA sambil tersenyum dan langsung kearah kibum.

Kulihat semua member sibuk dengan urusan nya bersama istri-istri nya seperti , HyoHyuk,HaeSica,Sifany,KyuYoung,YulSung. Sedangkan seperti couple SunSun,Seowook,danYoonBum. Mereka baru bertunangan, entahlah mereka ingin secepatnya mengarah ke jenjang pernikahan kapan.

"Taeng-ah, super junior kan mau latihan buat acara music bank... kenapa kau suruh mereka datang kesini?"tanya ku langsung kepada taeyeon

"bukan aku yang menyuruh mereka kesini, dan aku juga tidak tau kalo mereka semua mau kesini. Oh ya, kibum oppa kapan balik nya dari cina?"

"seminggu yang lalu, makanya kita semua kesini mau ngajarin nge dance sama Sexy free and single"jawab ku

"ohh, pantesan aja akhir-akhir ini super junior sering oppa, aku akan menyuruh yeodongsaeng ku pulang ke rumah masing-masing"kata tayeon sambil berjalan ke arah yeodongsaeng snsd nya itu

"Mian leeteuk oppa kita sudah mengganggu latihan super junior"kata mereka kompak

"ahh ne... tak apa"kata ku sambil tersenyum memamerkan lesung pipit ku hihihi.

Akhirnya snsd pun pada pulang ke rumah nya, yaa kecuali taeyeon yang masih setia menunggu ku.

"taeng-ah kau pulang duluan sajaa, kasian dua Angels kita pasti capek"kata ku sambil mengelus rambut taeyeon

"iya eomma.. aku capek pengen pulang"kata Omiyeon sambil memeluk kaki eomma nya. Yaa dia sangat kecil dan imut seperti taeyeon

"ne oppa, kalo begitu aku pamit dulu ya semuanya"kata taeyeon sambil membungkukan badan nya

"ne nuna, hati-hati dijalan"kata para dongsaeng ku

Taeyeon hanya tersenyum lalu pergi.

Leeteuk pov end

...

Mian bangeett kalo jelek. penasaran kelanjutan nya bagaimana? Tunggu dulu yaa lagi proses nihh yang jelas tetap comment yaa biar author dapat ide yang baguss. Bye-bye sampe jumpa di part selanjutnyaa. NEED YOU'RE COMMENT!


End file.
